Ahora es mi turno
by leah-fedric
Summary: Sakuno es destrozada por el principe y su mejor amiga pero un vampiro amigo la convence de dejar de ser humana para ser una criatura de las sombras... ¿Que hara Ryoma cuando se entere que ama a una vampiresa? Porfa denle una oportunidad y porfa reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pot no me pertenece para nada sino Sakuno y Ryoma serian pareja el día de hoy.

Eso que no soy fan Ryotomo pero necesitaba que vieran porque fue que Sakuno sufrió tanto y el pobre Ryoma tuvo que ser besado por Tomoka (sin ofender a los fans de Tomoka)

Hoy por fin me he armado de valor para confesarme así que no me puedo acobardar al ultimo minuto – me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba hacia las canchas de tenis de la Seigaku. Se que tengo que hacerlo, ya llevo cuatro años enamorada de él y nunca me había sentido tan segura de decirle mis sentimientos como me siento el día de hoy. En realidad creo que debí haberle dicho a Ryoma que lo amo desde hace dos años que él regreso de América después de ganar el Wimbledon (N/A: no estoy segura si así se escribe pero ustedes me entienden) pero me dio pavor ser rechazada por el estudiante más apuesto de toda la secundaria. Iba caminando despacio pero por primera vez iba decidida en hacer algo. Cuando llegue a las canchas vi que los regulares ya habían terminado sus practicas así que me dirigi al más joven de todos.

Pensaba una joven pelirroja de 16 años…

Ryo-ma-kun – murmuro sin poder evitar que su cara se pusiera roja de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Ryoma molesto de que evitaran que él se fuera a su casa a dormir.

Quería decirte algo muy importante – dijo Sakuno y para su sorpresa no tartamudeo en lo absoluto.

Hmp – dijo Ryoma volteando a ver a la chica.

Yo… quería… decirte que tu me gustas mucho – dijo la chica bajando su cabeza en signo de vergüenza. Después de que ella termino de hablar se formo un silencio incomodo en las canchas hasta que Echizen lo rompió.

Y ¿Qué se supone que haga yo con eso? – Pregunto con fastidio – además eres demasiado torpe para mi – dijo Ryoma – y dime tu que querría yo con una chica que no sirve para nada ni siquiera puede hablar bien y es fea – Sakuno no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella podría jurar en ese instante que su corazón se partió en miles de pequeños pedazos.

Sakuno Ryusaki – grito alguien desde el otro lado de la cancha haciendo que todos voltearan la cabeza hacia donde estaba la fuente del ruido – no puedo creer que tu me hicieras eso – grito una Tomoka muy molesta – tú, zorra, sabias que yo era novia del príncipe Ryoma y aun así te atreviste a decirle tus sentimientos – todos comenzaron a murmurar y a señalar a Sakuno quien no cavia en su asombro por que ella no tenia ni la menor idea de que Tomoka, su mejor amiga, era la novia de Ryoma.

Per-perdón Tomo-chan – murmuro la chica con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos – y-yo no l-lo sa…– la tímida pelirroja comenzó a disculparse pero no pudo continuar por una fuerte bofeteada que recibió en su mejilla.

Callate estúpida – grito Tomoka – me encargare de que tu vida sea un infierno viviente – dijo antes de voltearse y besar a Ryoma. Este la tomo de la cintura y la pego más a él. Sakuno no pudo resistir más el dolor y se levanto para después salir corriendo de allí llorando amargamente. Corrió hasta que llego a la oficina de su abuela. La entrenadora Ryusaki la vio y después volteo a ver a la ventana.

Deberías ser más como Tomoka – dijo la mujer a la desconsolada chica a su espalda – tu siempre fuiste una inútil buena para nada – Sakuno abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de su propia abuela – incluso da vergüenza que seas mi nieta.

Pero abuela – comenzó a decir al pelirroja llorando aun más – porque…

Me di cuenta de que no llegaras a ningún lado – dijo la mujer sin levantar la mirada – eres débil y ya no tienes futuro – la mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la puerta – más te vale que llegues temprano a la casa porque hoy te toca cocinar – con esto Sumire Ryusaki se retiro de su oficina dejando a su nieta llorando desconsoladamente.

_Pequeña Sakuno –_ susurro una voz al oído de la chica – _ven a mi pequeña princesa –_ la voz era atrayente y dulce como si la estuviera incitando a ir hacia ella.

¿Quién es? – Pregunto asustada la chica pero no vio a nadie más en la habitación – ya me volví loca – dijo antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez en dirección a la salida de la Saigaku. En el camino vio a los sempai junto con Tomoka y Ryoma, que iban tomados de la mano. Sin querer sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y se cristalizaron aun más cuando su "amiga" la vio y sonrió maliciosamente antes de voltearse a ver al príncipe y susurrarle algo al oído a él, para después reírse de ella.

Veo que la llorona de Sakuno aun no afronta que Ryoma esta ocupado – dijo Tomoka en un tono de voz que la hacia sonar estúpida – admítelo chica te gane – después de esto Tomoka empujo a Sakuno y paso frente a ella junto con Ryoma.

Saku-chan ¿estas bien? – Pregunto Eiji quien se arrodillo para ayudar a Sakuno a levantarse – ella no tiene el derecho de tratarte así Saku-chan – dijo el acróbata abrazando a la chica quien comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte.

Eiji tiene razón – dijo Fuji abriendo sus misteriosos ojos azules.

Saku-chan no llores que te ves más bonita cuando sonríes – dijo Kawamura tratando de subirle el animo a la jovencita.

No s-se pero-cu-pen sem-pais – dijo la chica entre sollozos tratando de forzar una sonrisa – es-toy b-bien – Sakuno sabia que no estaba bien pero no quería que le tuvieran lastima ni compasión.

¿Estás segura? – pregunto Momoshiro preocupado por la chica.

Si – asintió Sakuno – no se preocupen que ahora me iré a mi casa – dijo la chica antes de alejarse un poco y darse la vuelta para caminar a su casa.

Al llegar se sorprendió de encontrar la puerta abierta pero todas las luces estaban apagadas además de que no estaban los zapatos de su abuela en la entrada así que ella de seguro no se encontraba en este momento en la casa.

¿Hola? – Dijo la chica con miedo – ¿hay alguien? – mas la casa seguía en silencio. Temblando por el temor que sentía Sakuno se dirigió a la sala con pasos tímidos, y justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto una luz se encendió de repente – ¿hay alguien allí?

Al fin llegas Princesa – dijo una voz extrañamente familiar para Sakuno – por favor acércate – dijo la silueta que se encontraba entre las sombras – prometo que no te voy a hacer daño – esto lo dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo demostrándole a la chica que no tenia la intención de lastimarla.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto la joven tratando de verle la cara a su visitante.

Un amigo – respondió la silueta acercándose un poco a la luz – un viejo amigo que esta aquí para ti – Sakuno se estaba poniendo nerviosa por lo que decía la persona frente a ella.

N-no se d-e q-que me ha-blas – tartamudeo Sakuno – yo nunca te había visto en mi vida – y es que ella no recordaba a nadie con esa voz tan encantadora y sensual.

Oooo tú eras muy pequeña cuando yo te conocí – dijo la persona ahora poniéndose en la luz – tal vez ahora que puedes verme me podrás reconocer – Sakuno casi se desmaya en el lugar en el que estaba, y la razón era que tenia a un perfecto dios parado frente a ella. Era un chico de unos 16 años como ella, de cabello rojizo que caía alrededor de su rostro desordenadamente dándole un toque sexy a toda su aura, un cuerpo delgado pero fornido y por ultimo lo más impresionante eran sus ojos, que eran de un color turquesa que parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

No – dijo la chica saliendo de su asombro – no te conozco.

Es una lastima porque yo te recuerdo perfectamente parada al lado de tu madre y de tu padre ocultándote entre sus piernas para que no te vieran – al decir esto el muchacho solto una pequeña risa.

Tú eres William – dijo Sakuno sin tartamudeos – eso es imposible porque él ya tenia 16 años cuando yo tenia 5 – Sakuno se acordó de una vez que sus padres la llevaron a conocer a unos amigos que venían desde Inglaterra hace ya 11 años atrás.

Impresionante como pasa el tiempo – dijo el chico – y si Saku, yo soy el mismo William Hartrob que conociste hace 11 años – lentamente William se acerco a Sakuno.

Pero tu sigues igual desde la ultima vez que te vi – Sakuno comenzó a hablar sin parar hasta que unos suaves dedos se posaron en sus labios.

Tranquila y si me dejaras explicarte entenderías todo lo que sucede – dijo William tranquilizando a la pelirroja – ahora quiero que me dejes hablar sin interrupciones – dijo sentando en un sillón a la chica – soy un vampiro – dijo como si nada.

No bromees Will – dijo Sakuno sin creer en lo que acababa de decir el chico – esas cosas no existen – dijo al ver la cara de seriedad de su amigo pero al ver que el mantenía su expresión comprendió que hablaba en serio – ¿Desde cuando eres un… vampiro? – pregunto temerosa.

Desde que naci Saku – dijo el chico relajando su expresión.

Pero si yo te he visto en el sol y no te pasa nada – dijo Sakuno recordando todo lo que había leído de vampiros.

Este talismán que ves aquí y esta marca en mi cuello son los que me protegen de ser carbonizado por el sol – dijo el chico mostrando un collar con una piedra azulada en su cuello y una marca en la base de su cuello en forma de llama toda de color negra.

Y tu te alimentas de… – Sakuno no podía terminar la oración.

Sangre – termino William – si bebo sangre humana de vez en cuando pero solo de malas personas que merecen la muerte – dijo el chico para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Y ¿Para que has venido hasta aquí? – pregunto la chica

Sentí que me necesitabas – dijo el chico – te vengo a dar una nueva oportunidad de vida para que puedas recuperar todo lo que perdiste cuando tus padres murieron en aquel accidente – dijo William tomando las manos de Sakuno.

Tú Sakuno Ryusaki ¿quieres formar parte de la raza de los vampiros? – Sakuno se quedo sin palabras al oír la proposición de William – yo, yo… – Sakuno dudo unos segundos pero luego recordó todo lo que le había pasado el dia de hoy y sin volver a pensar dijo firmemente – si quiero ser un vampiro – antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión sintió como William la abrazaba y llevaba sus labios hasta su garganta – te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir – dijo William antes de morder con sus colmillos filosos el delicado cuello de la chica.

Sakuno abrió los ojos de sobremanera por el punzante dolor que sintió en todo su cuerpo – me duele Will – dijo en agonía mientras que el chico limpiaba el exceso de sangre de sus labios con su manga – has que el dolor pare Will – rogo la chica son lagrimas en sus ojos.

Tranquila Saku – dijo Will tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas – tu cuerpo esta cambiando pero pronto acabara te lo prometo – dijo besando cada dedo de al chica – después de que estés mejor te iras conmigo lejos de todos esos que te han hecho daño – dijo quitando algunos cabellos rebeldes de la frente de la chica.

Después de un rato Sumire Ryusaki entro a su casa después de ir a comprar algunas cosas al mercado y se horrorizo al encontrar la casa echa un completo desastre. Todo estaba tirado y roto y había manchas de sangre en el suelo junto a un mensaje escrito en la pared escrito con sangre:

"**Por lo que Sakuno tuvo que sufrir esto es solo el comienzo…"**

Sumire Ryusaki llamo a la policía pero no se pudo encontrar a la chica pelirroja de nombre Sakuno Ryusaki. Cuando los titulares de al Seigaku se enteraron todos voltearon a ver al más joven de ellos con ojos acusadores. El príncipe por su parte sintió que una parte de él se quebró al enterarse de que su Sakuno había sido secuestrada pero lo decidió ignorar.

Lo que no sabía es que ahora tenia que pagar un precio muy alto por cada lagrima que la pelirroja había derramado.

Por favor comenten que este es mi primer fic de POT y me vino de la nada así que no diré que esta perfecto.

Pero por favor dejen un review para saber que les pareció y además no les cuesta nada solo tienen que oprimir el botoncito aquí abajo y poner: me gusto, lo odie, etc…

Los veré en el próximo cap


	2. Angel carmesí

Ángel carmesí

_Ya ha pasado 7 meses desde que me desaparecí de Japón _Pensaba una atractiva pelirroja mientras observaba los altos edificios de la ciudad, sentada en un lujoso automóvil en camino a su antigua casa.

Saku tranquilízate – dijo William sonriéndole a Sakuno al mismo tiempo que tomaba su delicada mano entre las de él para darle apoyo – no eres débil Saku, yo se que podrás enfrentarte a todos los que te causaron dolor.

Pero y si me da… – Sakuno paro un momento como si le costara decir lo que pensaba – hambre – fue mas un susurro que casi no se oía.

Estoy completamente seguro de que podrás controlar la necesidad – dijo Will entendiendo porque su amiga estaba tan nerviosa – la primera vez que te acercas a un humano después de que te transformaron siempre es difícil pero sobrevivirás – dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a Sakuno por los hombros – no sabes lo difícil que fue aguantarme las ganas que sentí de devorarte cuando tenias 5 añitos… ouch!! – el pobre chico fue golpeado en su hombro antes de poder terminar su oración.

No quiero saber nada de tus pequeños antojitos Will – dijo Sakuno riendo un poco – a veces pareces más una mujer embarazada que un vampiro – dijo la chica sonriendo cálidamente.

Lo que importa es que hoy harás tu gran aparición después de 7 meses de desaparecida – dijo Will haciéndolo ver como si de una celebridad se tratara.

No entiendo porque no nos pudimos quedar en Inglaterra – dijo Sakuno con un lindo puchero en su cara – no tengo nada que me ate a Japón – en realidad, aunque el tiempo paso y los latidos del corazón de Sakuno se detuvieron para toda la eternidad, ella aun conservaba un pequeño sentimiento por el chico llamado Ryoma Echizen, el mismo que la había rechazado frente a toda la secundaria y era novio de su ex mejor amiga.

A cualquiera podrás engañar con esa fachada de fuerte pero yo se que aun sientes nostalgia por todos los que te apreciaban en Japón – dijo Will viendo a Sakuno directamente a los ojos con sus enigmático ojos azules – además deberías arreglar cualquier cosa pendiente ahora que hay tiempo – Will no quería que su amiga sufriera más por todos sus vínculos pasados – aunque tiempo es lo que ha nosotros nos sobra.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En la secundaria Seigaku era un día normal y corriente, todos realizaban sus actividades cotidianas sin sospechar que algo poco ordinario sucedería dentro de poco tiempo. Entre todos los que vivían aburridos era el gran príncipe del tenis Ryoma Echizen, quien descansaba bajo la sombran de un árbol esperando que empezaran las clases.

Ryoma!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritaba una chica con dos coletas, Tomoka – mi amor ven rápido – gritaba la chica mientras agitaba su mano para que el chico se acercara a donde ella estaba – por lo que escuche hay un estudiante nuevo en nuestro salón – gritaba emocionada la chica dando saltitos para ver si así podía llamar la atención de su novio.

Ryoma se quedo en silencio después de escuchar el anuncio que había hecho su novia a los cuatro vientos. En realidad poco le interesaba si había alguien más en el salón, Ryoma se había vuelto aun más frio de lo que ya era después de que al pasar un mes de búsqueda inútil, Sakuno Ryusaki fue declarada muerta. Sin saber porque cuando los policías hicieron pública esa conclusión sintió como su corazón se partía en varios pedazos, lo que no entendía era el porque de su comportamiento si él ya tenia novia y había rechazado a la chica de las largas trenzas frente a todos.

Vámonos – ordeno Ryoma comenzando a caminar sin siquiera esperar a su novia. Al entrar al edificio fueron al casillero de Ryoma, el cual estaba muy cerca de la puerta de entrada. Ryoma estaba sacando sus cosas cuando se abrieron las puertas de par en par, mostrando a un par de pelirrojos parados frente a todos. Sin esperar otro minuto la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio. Su forma de caminar mostraba que era segura de si misma, que sabia que cualidades tenia y que era alguien importante. La chica paso al lado de Ryoma y por un instante Ryoma creyó volver a ver esos hermosos ojos carmesí que Sakuno poseía solo que estos ojos lo miraban con odio no con el amor y cariño con el cual Sakuno lo observaba.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando en el centro del pasillo vacio, mientras que todos los observaban pasar como si de realeza se tratara, y es que estos dos emanaban un aura de cazadores, de peligrosos pero esto los hacia ser mucho mas atractivos para todo par de ojos que se fijara en ellos. Pero quien no podría evitar caer con esos chicos; ambos se movían tan ágil y sigilosamente que parecía que estaban bailando una hermosa melodía cuando en realidad lo único que hacían era caminar hacia la oficina del director, ambos eran cautivantes a los ojos y sus miradas frías, más la de ella que la de él, mostraban superioridad.

Ryoma – lo llamo Tomoka agitando su mano frente a la cara del chico – vámonos al salón – Ryoma la siguió aun pensando en la extraña chica que tanto había llamado su atención. Al entrar al salón Ryoma se fue a sentar a su lugar pensando en la pelirroja que había visto hace unos momentos. _¿Por que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza? _Se preguntaba el chico al serle imposible dejar de recordar a la hermosa chica.

Alumnos siéntense por favor – anunció el profesor al entrar al salón de clases – hoy tendremos a una antigua alumna incorporándose de nuevo con nosotros y a un nuevo alumno también – todos voltearon a ver a la puerta por la cual entraron los dos mismos chicos que habían visto en el pasillo.

Mi nombre es William Hartrob – dijo Will sonriendo con superioridad – un placer – dijo haciendo que muchas chicas suspiraran. Sakuno rodo los ojos, cansada de que a cualquier lugar que fueran siempre los humanos se les quedaran viendo embobados y suspiraran por cada movimiento que realizaban. Era cierto que necesitaban su atractivo físico para poder atrapar a sus presas pero se volvía aburrido si todos los días te observaban con baba corriéndoles por la boca.

Yo me llamo Sakuno Ryusaki – dijo la chica y tal como se lo esperaba muchos se le quedaron viendo como si hubieran visto a un fantasma. Tomoka incluso se paro en medio del salón y la señalo un dedo.

TU NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ!!!!!! – Grito la chica con miedo en sus ojos – TU DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTA – todos se quedaron observando a la chica de las coletas con ojos de sorpresa.

Pues estoy aquí parada frente a todos así que estoy viva – dijo Sakuno sonriendo sabiendo que les estaba mintiendo a todos los que la escuchaban. Ella había muerto ya hace 7 meses, su corazón ya nunca latiría y nunca más volvería a ser la que fue.

Señorita Osakada – la regaño el profesor – esa no es la forma de tratar a alguien que tuvo que pasar lo que la señorita Ryusaki tuvo que pasar – el profesor se acerco a Sakuno y puso su mano sobre su hombro – por favor ignórala y tomen asiento en los dos espacios vacios que hay al final del salón justo detrás de Echizen – sin saber que había condenado a Ryoma el profesor mando a los dos vampiros a sentarse detrás del príncipe.

Sakuno – murmuro el príncipe al sentir que la chica pasaba a su lado, pero ella no reacciono como lo habría hecho la Sakuno tímida y temerosa que él recordaba, sino que la chica se volteo y lo vio con un inmenso odio en sus ojos. Tanto era ese odio que Ryoma sintió que su corazón ardía como si lo hubieran apuñalado con fuerza.

El resto del día Sakuno lo paso vagando por las mentes de sus compañeros, ella junto con Will se enteraron de todo lo que había pasado en la Seigaku en los últimos 7 meses que Sakuno no había estado presente porque ambos podían leer las mentes de sus presas. Will aparte de poder leer las mentes también podía controlar todo lo liquido que hubiera a su alrededor, al contrario Sakuno podía controlar el fuego. Esto era parte del poder que ganaban al ser vampiros.

Cuando fue la hora del receso todos salieron ansiosos por descansar un poco de las agobiantes clases(A/N: Al menos así es como salgo yo cada vez que toca el timbre) solo Sakuno se quedo un momento recordando todo lo que había vivido en ese salón antes de que su vida cambiara por completo.

Saku – la llamo Will acercándose a ella – ¿no quieres salir a caminar? – pregunto el chico sonriendo un poco tratando que su amiga se sintiera mejor – no podemos comer aquí pero tal vez el aire fresco nos ayude a olvidar el hambre – dijo el pelirrojo pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca.

No crees que es más sed que hambre lo que nosotros sentimos – dijo la chica caminando a la salida - ¿Qué haces allí, Ryoma? – pregunto antes de incluso llegar a la puerta.

Hmp – respondió Ryoma saliendo a la vista de los dos chicos – ¿eres algo de él? – dijo Ryoma señalando con la cabeza a Will.

No creo que te interese si yo tengo alguna relación con Will – dijo Sakuno cortante sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de partir algo a la mitad en ese momento. _¿Quién se cree que es? Él fue el que me rechazo frente a todo el mundo y me humillo junto con mi mejor amiga y ahora anda de curioso con mis relaciones con los demás_ Pensó muy, pero muy, molesta la pelirroja.

Ryoma Echizen ¿cierto? – este fue Will quien interrumpió la incomoda conversación entre Sakuno y Ryoma – es un placer conocerte – dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano al tenista.

Me da igual – dijo Ryoma indiferente, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Déjanos en paz Echizen – dijo Sakno de forma fría haciendo sonar como una orden lo que le había dicho – una vez deje que me destruyeras pero la Sakuno Ryusaki que conociste murió y no volverá nunca más – dijo Sakuno con ojos dolidos sorprendiendo al tenista.

Saku mejor vámonos antes que hagas algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte – Will nunca había oído a Sakuno tan seria y decidida desde que la había conocido.

No Will quiero decirle a Ryoma todo lo que me ha hecho – dijo Sakuno antes de ver a Ryoma a los ojos – tu nunca apreciaste nada de lo que hice por ti, yo siempre estuve allí para ti y tú me pasabas de largo sin importarte absolutamente nada y lo que más me dolió fue que cuando al fin logre juntar el valor suficiente para decirte mis sentimientos, tú me destrozaste de la forma más cruel que se le puede hacer a una persona porque no solo me dijiste que no te gustaba sino que también me insultaste y besaste a mi mejor amiga frente a mi – los ojos rubi de Sakuno ahora estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos – no se que fue lo que quisiste lograr lastimándome de esa forma pero si era destruir por completo a esa chica estúpida y torpe que te seguía a todas partes diciendo que te amaba con todo su corazón pues lo lograste – dijo la chica antes de comenzar a caminar a la puerta del salón, pero una mano la detuvo por la muñeca.

No te vaya… – comenzó a decir Ryoma pero fue interrumpido por una muy fuerte bofetada en su cara.

Nunca trates de ponerme una mano encima de nuevo Echizen – espeto Sakuno con rabia mientras mantenía su mano levantada por la bofetada que le había dado a Ryoma.

_¿Por que es que su piel estaba tan fría?_ Se cuestiono Ryoma mientras sobaba su mejilla roja por el fuerte golpe que le había dado la chica. Con su mirada examino el cuerpo entero de la chica, recorriendo cada curva que la joven había desarrollado _Nada mal para la pequeña Sakuno_ pensó sonriendo un poco.

¿De que te ríes? – pregunto molesta la chica al ver que Ryoma sonreía con diversión.

Solo admiro lo mucho que haz crecido Sakuno – dijo Ryoma con simplicidad sin pensar lo que decir esto le traería – ahora me arrepiento de no haber aceptado todo lo que me ofreciste – dijo creyendo que si usaba un tono seductor la chica caería con facilidad a sus brazos y él al fin podría reclamar como suyo ese cuerpo que se le había ofrecido tiempo atrás pero él lo había rechazado.

Una chica es mucho más que un cuerpo bonito, Ryoma – dijo Sakuno bajando su mano – si tu novia es solamente una coraza hueca no es mi problema tu la escogiste a ella así que si quieres irte a revolcar con alguna zorra que no tenga nada más que ofrecer pues hazlo porque yo soy mucho más que todas las cualquieras que andan detrás de ti como perritos falderos – Sakuno se sentía tan segura que su rostro irradiaba toda la confianza que sentía en ese momento. Al terminar de decir esto Sakuno salió del salón seguida por un orgulloso Will dejando solo a Ryoma.

Demonios – grito el chico antes de golpear el escritorio más cercano a su cuerpo - ¿Qué le paso a mi Sakuno? – _esperen MI Sakuno, ¿Qué demonios me sucede? Yo no puedo haberme enamorado de esa chica, simplemente no puede ser posible… _ Se decía a si mismo el chico tratando de negar lo que por mucho tiempo lo había estado molestando.

Mi Sakuno – dijo un poco más tranquilo – eres solamente mía y volveré a recuperar ese lugar en tu corazón aunque me cuesta la vida – poco sabia Ryoma que esas palabras eran muy peligrosas si involucraban a una joven vampira que había llamado mucho la atención entre los de su especie, que estarían dispuestos a matar, literalmente, a cualquier competencia que se pusiera en su camino.

¿Qué tal quedo? Para el próximo cap planeo una pequeña confrontación entre las viejas amiga y tal vez nuevos enemigos.

Por favor dejen Reviews para saber si les gusta lo que escribo T T

Ja ne!


	3. Comiendo con vampiros

Comiendo con vampiros

Saku – llamo Will con mucha cautela, temiendo que la chica se molestara aun más – Sakuno ¿estás bien? – pregunto al ver que la chica no respondía a lo que le preguntaba.

Tengo ganas de partir algo a la mitad – dijo Sakuno muy molesta – enserio podría matar al primer incauto que me provocara en este momento – la chica iba caminando enfurecida moviendo a todo el que se atravesara en su camino.

Saku creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poco – dijo Will con una gota estilo anime resalándole por la sien.

No me digas que me tranquilice ahora Will – contesto muy molesta la chica. Justo iban pasando por un pasillo cuando alguien los detuvo.

Ryusaki – el grito se oyó por toda la Seigaku llamando la atención de todos – ¿Cómo te atreves a regresar y quitarme todo? – Grito molesta Tomoka acercándose junto con un grupito de niñas – solo eres un desperdicio – esto fue lo que molesto más a Sakuno. Nadie la llamaría un desperdicio y más si esa persona era parte de la especie que ella consideraba presas.

Mira Tomoka – dijo Sakuno con un tono carente de emoción – no me interesa en lo que te haya afectado que regresara pero no dejare que me llames desperdicio porque aquí la que en verdad es un desperdicio eres tu que por el hedor que desprendes y tu aspecto tan repulsivo ni los insectos te querrían – Sakuno se refería al olor que los vampiros sentían en sus presas – tu eres la que me da pena porque yo ya estoy a un nivel mucho más alto que el tuyo.

¿Si? – Pregunto Tomoka enfurecida por la anterior respuesta de Sakuno – ¿y que nivel es ese si puedo saber? – lamentablemente la chica no sabia que estaba entrando en terreno maldito donde ningún alma salía ilesa.

El día que sepas a lo que me refiero – dijo Sakuno sonriendo con malicia – ese día estarás muerta y yo estaré allí – todos se congelaron al oír lo que la chica que solía ser la más dulce decía – ¿no sientes la muerte en el aire? – Pregunto Sakuno viendo a Ryoma acercarse – yo si la siento y me encanta – dijo antes de caminar hacia afuera del edificio junto con Will.

OYE – grito Tomoka – NO PUEDES DEJARME ASI A MI – Ryoma solo observaba por donde la chica se iba sorprendido al igual que todos los que habían presenciado hace unos instantes.

///////////////////////////////////////Ya afuera del edificio///////////////////////////////////////////

Sakuno tranquilízate – dijo Will abrazando a Sakuno sintiendo como la chica temblaba de la ira – Saku si quieres nos podemos ir de viaje – la chica lo vio a los ojos mostrándole todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

No – dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de Will – aun me quedan asuntos pendientes aquí y si no los resuelvo no podre vivir tranquila – dijo Sakuno más relajada.

Hoy te llevare a comer en la noche – dijo Will sorprendiendo a la chica – iremos a uno de esos clubs donde los humanos están tan fuera de si que ni se acordaran de que les paso – Sakuno sonrió ante la idea de poder saborear un poco de sangre humana.

Si eso estaría muy bien – dijo ella emocionada.

Entonces hoy en la noche saldremos a comer – dijo Will dándole una vuelta a Sakuno.

Solo que esta vez vayamos a un lugar decente Will no quiero ir a un prostíbulo donde solo basuras con mal sabor hayan – dijo Sakuno hablando como si de una tienda de dulces estuvieran. Los dos vampiros comenzaron a caminar alrededor del edificio sin darse cuenta de que un chico de mirada ámbar los había seguido y escuchado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Maldición Sakuno tendrá una cita con ese chico – maldijo Ryoma ya lejos de la pareja.

¿Qué haces Ryoma? – pregunto Momoshiro acompañado por Eiji.

Nada – los corto el príncipe – déjenme solo

Ochibi esta más gruñón que de costumbre – dijo Eiji tocando la cabeza de Ryoma con su dedo.

Oye ¿es cierto que Sakuno regreso? – pregunto Momo ansioso por saber si los rumores eran ciertos.

Si – contesto fríamente el más joven.

Por lo que decían en mi clase, la nieta de la entrenadora parece otra chica – dijo Eiji sin darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión de Ryoma.

También dicen que venia un chico con ella – Momo dijo pasando por alto como Ryoma cerraba sus manos en puños con odio.

Ya cállense ustedes dos – exploto Ryoma – no hablen más de ella – sin querer muchos se quedaron viendo a Ryoma quien era famoso por su porte sereno y tranquilo pero que ahora parecía capaz de matar a cualquiera.

¿Por qué te molesta que hablemos de Saku-chan? – pregunto Eiji alejándose un poco de Ryoma.

Eiji tiene razón Ryoma – dijo Momo – no fuiste tu quien la destrozo frente a todos nosotros sin importarte lo que ella te daba – a los chicos le había molestado la actitud de Ryoma con Sakuno y hoy tendría su merecido – ¿no crees que ella era mucho mejor que Tomoka quien lo único que sabe hacer es gritar y pavonearse de que es tu novia? – esta pregunta fue lo ultimo que dijo Momo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse con Eiji a sus respectivos salones.

Ryoma no se movió del lugar hasta que oyó la campana anunciando que había terminado el receso. Cuando llego a la clase Tomoka se le colgó del brazo mientras miraba a Sakuno con odio. La pelirroja por su parte leía tranquilamente un libro llamado "Besos Vampíricos", una sonrisa divertida se podía apreciar en su bello rostro.

¿Qué te resulta tan divertido? – Ryoma logro escuchar que Will le preguntaba a Sakuno – ¿no se supone que estas leyendo un romance? – Así que a la pequeña Sakuno le gustaba leer libros de amor.

Es que las características que les ponen a los vampiros son tan acertadas a veces – dijo Sakuno con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

¿Y como cuales? – pregunto Will curioso al igual que Ryoma.

Pues somos atractivos para nuestras presas y nos atrae más la oscuridad que la luz – dijo Sakuno confundiendo a Ryoma pues ella había dicho "somos" y "nos" refiriéndose a ella y a Will como vampiros y eso era totalmente imposible porque los vampiros eran cuentos de miedo que inventaba la gente para escribir historias y libros.

Sin darse cuenta Ryoma ya no presto atención a las clases que seguían por el simple pensamiento de la sonrisa de Sakuno al leer su libro, con tanta intensidad que parecía que en cualquier momento se podría quedar viendo el vacio y perderse en sus pensamientos todos plagados por la pelirroja. Al fin, después de un arduo día, sonó la campana anunciando el final del horario de clases.

Al fin – dijo Sakuno estirándose un poco llamando la atención de todos los chicos de la clase – ahora ya podemos irnos Will – dijo la chica sin prestar atención a todas las miradas que atraía.

¿No quieres ir a ver a tu abuela Sakuno? – pregunto Will cuando ya iban llegando a la puerta de salida.

Tal vez debería pero ella misma dijo que yo le daba vergüenza – Sakuno caminaba con las manos en su espalda dando la imagen de una chica inocente y frágil.

Ven – dijo Will jalándola a la oficina de la entrenadora Ryusaki – es momento que comiences a resolver los asuntos que nos trajeron a Japón – Sakuno quedo sin palabras ante lo que dijo su amigo.

Caminaron bajo la mirada de todos sobre ellos hasta que llegaron a una puerta que tenia un rotulo que decía ENTRENADORA RYUSAKI, Sakuno se detuvo frente a la puerta y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente preocupando a William.

¿Saku estas bien? – Pregunto observando como los ojos de su amiga cambiaban de un corinto marrón a un rojo brillante – Saku recuerda que no le podemos hacer absolutamente nada porque hay demasiados testigos y de inmediato sabrían que fuimos nosotros – dijo Will mientras jalaba a su amiga por el brazo para que entraran a la oficina.

¿En que puedo ayu… Sakuno? – Sumire Ryusaki se quedo sin palabras al ver a su nieta, quien había sido declarada muerta hace seis meses, parada con una mirada de odio y superioridad que iba dirigida a ella.

Hola abuela – dijo la chica con palabras frías – ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿no crees? – Sakuno comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio de su abuela con cautela como un cazador caminando directo a su presa.

Tú – dijo Sumire apuntándola con el dedo – tú eres el demonio – el miedo se podía sentir en el aire despertando los instintos más profundos en Sakuno.

No soy el demonio pero si soy algo muy cercano – dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

¿A que has venido? – pregunto Sumire alejándose de su nieta.

A nada en particular – dijo Sakuno quitándole importancia – solo quiero deshacerme de todo lo que vincula a ustedes – Sakuno observaba a su abuela directo a los ojos – tal vez así pueda disfrutar de mi nueva vida.

Will observaba con cuidado como Sakuno acechaba a su abuela y estaba listo para detener a Sakuno si era necesario. Él sabía que la chica estaba muy herida y que ahora que tenía el poder de hacer algo al respecto, lo haría.

Vete de aquí – susurro Sumire temblando de miedo.

No te preocupes que no hay necesidad que me saques, ya de por si este lugar esta infectado de tu estúpida e insignificante presencia – dijo la chica volteándose hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse.

¿Cómo te atreves a contestarme así jovencita? – Exploto Sumire molesta por lo que Sakuno había dicho – mientras vivas tendrás que respetarme porque soy tu abuela – dijo sintiendo un poco menos de miedo.

Como tu lo has dicho "mientras viva" y para tu información – Sakuno sintió la satisfacción recorrer su cuerpo el miedo en los ojos de su abuela – YO. YA. ESTOY. MUERTA – esto fue dicho despacio como para que lo entendiera.

Sumire se quedo sin palabras al oír lo que su nieta había dicho.

¿Nos vamos ya, Will? – pregunto Sakuno sonriéndole a Will.

Claro Saku como tu quieras – dijo el chico siguiendo a su amiga – Buenas tardes señora esperamos que no le pase nada – Sumire vio al chico con ojos llenos de miedo, captando el mensaje de "_OJALA SE MUERA" _que el chico le estaba enviando.

Cuando salieron de la oficina de Sumire, Sakuno vio a todos los sempais parados frente a ella, todos incluido Ryoma, quien estaba entre el grupo, la miraban sorprendidos. Era como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma de la que una vez fue Sakuno Ryusaki, solo que este fantasma se veía mucho más segura de si misma y también no había que olvidar que se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era antes de desaparecer.

¿Saku-chan? – la llamaron Eiji y Momoshiro como si no creyeran lo que veían.

Hola chicos – saludo la chica sonriendo con dulzura.

Wow Sakuno has cambiado bastante – dijo Fuji abriendo sus misteriosos ojos azules – ¿Quién es el chico que te acompaña, si puedo preguntar? – el chico ojiazul dijo viendo a Will

Él es William Hartrob es mi mejor amigo – dijo Sakuno abrazando el brazo del pelirrojo.

Todos los chicos del equipo de tenis se acercaron para poder conocer al amigo de Sakuno y también encontrar las respuestas de muchas dudas que habían estado sin contestarse durante los seis meses que Sakuno desapareció. Solo uno de los tenistas, el más joven de ellos, se quedo parado lejos del grupo viendo como la hermosa pelirroja volvía a sonreír como lo hacia antes.

Chicos siento decirles esto pero ya tenemos que irnos – dijo Sakuno sonriéndoles a los sempais.

Los veremos mañana a todos – se despidió Will mientras Sakuno lo jalaba para evitar que se pusiera a conversar de nuevo.

Adiós Saku-chan – gritaron Eiji y Momoshiro al mismo tiempo viendo las siluetas de los dos pelirrojos alejarse. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Con los vampiros%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakuno tus amigos son muy agradables – dijo Will mientras caminaba con la chica en dirección al departamento que compartían ambos.

Si ellos fueron los únicos que estuvieron a mi lado cuando Ryoma y Tomoka me humillaron – los ojos de Sakuno adquirieron un aire triste.

Se nota que se preocupan por ti Sakuno – dijo Will rodeando los hombros de la chica con su brazo – esas son las personas que te hacen dudar acerca del camino que tomas al convertirte en un vampiro – Sakuno asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón al chico.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%En la noche%%%%%%%%%%

No sabes cuanto espere por esto – decía Sakuno bajándose del lujoso auto negro.

Tranquila Saku – dijo Will – recuerda que si te emocionas mucho no disfrutaras el sabor – Sakuno le saco la lengua al chico en respuesta a lo que le dijo.

Cuando entraron, notaron que el club estaba lleno de gente borracha perfecta para lo que ellos planeaban hacer.

Muy bien, nos vemos Will – dijo Sakuno dirigiéndose a un tipo que ya la veía con una mirada lujuriosa.

Will recorrió con la mirada el lugar y se dirigió a donde un par de chicas estaban bailando.

////////////Con Sakuno///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola preciosa – dijo el tipo sonriéndole a Sakuno con sensualidad – ¿quieres un trago? – pregunto mientras le extendía una bebida a la chica.

No – Sakuno comenzó a sentir la resequedad en su garganta indicándole que pronto perdería su autocontrol – solo te quiero a ti – dijo poniendo sus afilados colmillos sobre la vena del cuello del chico, y sin esperar más mordió deleitándose del exquisito placer que sentía con el pasar de la sangre por su garganta.

AAAHHH – suspiro el chico apoyándose en la pared detrás de su silla – eso se siente tan AAAHHH – Sakuno ignoro el hecho de que el tipo la tomo del trasero para acercarla más a él _Iluso pronto perderá todas las fuerzas _Pensó la vampiresa. Ella bebió hasta que sintió que si bebía una gota más el chico moriría.

Gracias por el aperitivo – le dijo al casi inconsciente muchacho dejándolo sentado solo.

Ahora quien será mi próxima victima – murmuro viendo hacia los lados buscando otro humano que se viera apetitoso. Sin saber porque sus ojos se dirigieron a un chico que la observaba intensamente con unos ojos miel casi dorados _Ryoma _pensó Sakuno por un momento pero vio que el chico era rubio con un flequillo azul eléctrico, su expresión denotaba altanería y arrogancia atrayendo a la joven vampira.

Me parece que tengo a un ángel oscuro frente a mi – dijo el chico parado ahora frente a la chica _¿Cómo llego hasta aquí tan rápido? _Sakuno miraba sorprendida al chico – Alger Kirstern a tu servicio – murmuro el chico inclinándose un poco hasta estar a muy escasos centímetros de los labios de la vampira – es un gusto al fin poder conocerte – después de esto la beso. Sakuno nunca había sido besada por nadie pero este chico le había robado su primer beso. _Sus ojos… son iguales a los de Ryoma _Pensaba la chica cuando Alger movía su boca de la de ella.

Tú… esperabas conocerme – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Con todo mi ser – respondió el rubio.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la chica antes de inclinarse hasta su cuello y morderlo justo en el punto en el que se "debería" sentir el pulso. _Extraño… no siento sus latidos de su corazón _La razón pronto abandono a la chica al saborear la sangre de su victima.

Todo a su alrededor dejo de existir para ella, en su mente se imaginaba que en vez de el rubio, tenia a Ryoma, entre sus brazos dándole lo único que podía satisfacerla ahora. Se imaginaba que en vez de rubio fuera negro y que era el tenista el que la abrazaba como queriéndole dar más. Justo cuando sentía que tocaría el cielo con las manos alguien la jalo de la cintura separándola de su fantasía.

Molesta se volteo para enfrentar al que le había arruinado una de las mejores comidas que había probado, cuando se encontró al mismo chico con el que se estaba imaginando unos instantes atrás… Ryoma Echizen.

Ryoma… – susurro la pelirroja sintiendo aun el sabor a sangre en su boca.

Oye deberías dejar que la señorita siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo – dijo Alger arrogantemente.

No la toques – dijo Ryoma muy molesto.

¿Por qué debería hacerle caso a un insignificante humano como tu? – allí fue donde Sakuno cayo en cuenta del porque no sentía los latidos del corazón de Alger: ÉL TAMBIEN ERA UN VAMPIRO!!!!

Tu también eres un "insignificante humano" – contesto Ryoma.

En eso te equivocas mi querido amigo – dijo Alger – solo tu eres humano entre nosotros tres – continuo el rubio.

Cállate – dijo Ryoma molesto – ella es MIA – dijo señalando a Sakuno.

¿Qué demonios…? – dijo Sakuno muy molesta – tu, Echizen, no tienes derecho a reclamarme como tuya – _Este se cree el mejor solo porque es bueno en el tenis y además es atractivo, inteligente, sexy… un momento me salí del punto…_

Sakuno nos vamos – dijo Ryoma ignorando lo que había dicho Sakuno y jalándola del brazo.

Saku ¿no prefieres irte con migo? – Pregunto Alger con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

No gracias Alger – negó Sakuno – debo arreglar algunos asuntos con Echizen pero ¿nos veremos de nuevo, verdad? – Ryoma se molesto por lo que la chica pregunto.

Puedes apostarlo – dijo Alger caminando a la barra – tal vez vayamos a comer – dijo Sonriendo mostrando los dientes.

Sakuno se volteo a donde estaba Ryoma y lo guio hacia afuera del club.

¿Por qué no me puedes dejar disfrutar mi comida en paz? – pregunto la chica.

Tu no estabas comiendo, estabas… - Ryoma se quedo sin palabras.

Como Alger dijo NO SOY HUMANA – dijo la chica – ya no late mi corazón, Ryoma, estoy muerta…

Mentira – grito el chico cerrando los ojos.

Llevo 7 meses muerta y nunca más volveré a ser la misma Sakuno de antes así que olvídala – grito ahora Sakuno.

Eso no es cierto – Ryoma seguía gritando – si estuvieras muerta no estarías parada aquí frente a mi, si estuvieras muerta yo no podría tocar tu piel – dijo pasando una mano por el brazo frio de la chica – si tu estuvieras muerta yo no podría hacer esto – dijo antes de besar a la chica con pasión, desesperación y sobre todo amor… la besaba como nunca beso a su novia, Tomoka_,_ porque a Tomoka jamás la amo solo fue una estupidez para alejar a las chicas locas que lo perseguían pero también alejo a la única que de verdad lo amaba.

Sakuno no podía creer lo que pasaba, RYOMA LA ESTABA BESANDO…

_No tengo que detener esto, yo ya no puedo ser tan débil como para caer en sus trucos de nuevo _se dijo a si misma la chica antes de separarse del chico.

No hagas eso – dijo tranquila para su sorpresa.

¿No me dijiste que me amabas? – pregunto el chico desesperándose

Todo eso ya murió – grito Sakuno muy molesta – yo ya no soy la misma

¿No te importaría si yo te digo que te quiero conmigo? – Pregunto Ryoma tratando de recuperar a la Sakuno que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Ya no caeré en jueguitos tontos Ryoma – dijo ella – tu tienes a Tomoka y yo seguiré vagando por el mundo cubierto de sombras…

No digas más – dijo el chico antes de besar a Sakuno de nuevo solo que esta vez la tomo fuertemente de la cintura para acercarla más a él _HOY POR FIN HARE MIA A SAKUNO RYUSAKI _se dijo Ryoma sintiendo como sus deseos más profundos y secretos comenzaban a despertar con solo tener a Sakuno en esa posición con él…

_Tal vez si dejo que esto que siento por él salga, al fin pueda vivir en paz _Penso la chica respondiéndole el beso a Ryoma sintiendo como todo el amor que sentía por él volvía a salir a flote…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!**

**Se que tarde mucho pero es que no tenia nada de inspiración y además que estaba muy ocupada con el colegio…**

**Espero que les haya gustado y solo advierto EN EL PROXIMO CAP HABRA LEMMON!!!!**

**Es para todos los que no se sienten muy cómodos leyendo lemmon**

**Hasta pronto**

**Disclaimer: POT NO ME PERTENECE**


End file.
